


Merry Christmas, Steve

by miraclemira



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gift of the Magi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemira/pseuds/miraclemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas One-Shot inspired by "The Gift of the Magi"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Steve

An Avengers' pay, as much as Steve got, was worth nothing in comparison to the amount of money he desperately needed. Sure, Steve made money. He made enough to buy food and pay for the dates he took Bucky on, but not enough to buy what he wanted to get Bucky for Christmas. So, therefore, he took on several other jobs in through the course of December. You see, Bucky always mentioned to Steve about having a three piece locket to keep three photos in; his sister, Steve, and himself in the center. Steve knew which one would be the best there was this silver one in the store's window. Oh, it was gorgeous and best of all, the shop who created the locket formed it from recycled bullets from the war that they both lost their lives in or at least thought they did. 

Steve rushed to his next job with little time to spare when he arrived. He was dressed to repaint a house, only earning a mere thirty dollars for slaving away for the next two hours. His back ached, his stomach rumbled, and his mind fogged with the smell of paint wreaking in his mind. He was covered in paint when he stepped out and looked at the time. The store was going to close soon, and he had no way of getting there in time except to take a cab. The man driving the cab was rude, distasteful towards him, and an outright liar who charged Steve too much for the short ride in traffic. Steve didn't argue with him though he didn't have the time. So he simply paid the greedy cab driver and headed for the door to the store--it was locked. He banged on the window after seeing the clerk behind the doors. 

"Sorry, we're closed." The man spoke as he opened the doors.

"Sir, please... It's my love." Steve frowned. 

"I.. All right, all right." The man let Steve inside and looked at him, "What did you want to buy?"

"That locket, there in the window." Steve smiled, a giddy feeling inside as his hands clenched themselves in the pockets of his coat. 

"That'll be sixty." The man said grabbing it from the window. Steve pulled out his wallet, his tags without a chain falling on the counter. 

"I'm sorry, I guess... I guess I don't have enough." Steve frowned, his adverting to the door. "I'm sorry for wasting your time." He put the tags and money back in his wallet and headed for the door. What was he going to get Bucky? This was the best Christmas present. The only thing Steve could have given him to make him happy. It was what he wanted. Then he stopped and turned around, pulling his tags out. "Would these work in return? They're real and mine.." Steve looked up at him, praying with what little hope he had. The man took them in his hand and looked at Steve. 

"What happened to the chain?" He asked. 

"They broke when they found and defrosted me, never bothered to get them a new chain." Steve sighed, "They're the last real thing I have back from the war. The one thing that was with me the entire time besides my shield." He looked at him, and the man began to wrap the locket in the box. 

"I'll trade ya for them." He handed the box out towards him as Steve returned the tags for the box. 

"Thank you. Merry Christmas!" Steve smiled and bolted out the door. Bucky was supposed to be home in an hour, and Steve had yet to make dinner. He sprinted his way home and unlocked the door. He hid the present under their small Christmas tree and went right to work to bake Bucky's favorite holiday food: Ham with garlic mashed potatoes.

\-------------------------

Bucky being an ex-assassin and let alone an old veteran could barely get a job. He applied for just about everything, but they either found out about his mysterious past or looked sorely at his metal arm. He hated people staring at his arm like they did. He was a veteran for crying out loud he served when Hitler tried to kill everyone. He fought in Italy and Germany and died for his country. He deserved respect, but he never got any. He never would. So when the New York Police Department let him sign up to be an Auxiliary Cop, he took the opportunity. It was Officer Barnes in bed and during work. His shift didn't end for another 30 minutes. With the bills he had to help Steve pay and the fact that he didn't make much to begin with, Bucky was worried he wouldn't have enough to buy Steve the present he'd been dreaming of getting him. 

"I'll be back in a bit, Johns. Gotta stop by the shop to get Steve's gift." Bucky stopped their car in front of the store and paid the parking meter. He walked inside, the instant look the man gave towards his arm made him cringe. Bucky felt disgusted. 

"What did you plan on buying?" The man asked, his voice hoarse and rigid. 

"That silver chain behind you." Bucky bit his lip and looked at them. His eyes widened when the price was more than he had. "Please, a loan? I get my paycheck next week and-" 

"Sorry, if you can't buy it then you can't have it." The man looked at Bucky, whose eyes were pleading with hope. 

"It's almost Christmas, help me out, man." Bucky hoped while the man shook his head. When Bucky realized he wasn't going to get the gift he frowned and headed for the door when his partner walked in. 

"Hey Barnes, you uh... Dropped your keychain on the pavement. I think it got hitched onto something." Johns looked at him and the man, a frown crossing his lips. "Oh sorry, Barnes." 

"It's fine." Bucky huffed and stuffed his hands in his pocket. He was headed out the door when the man stopped him with his raspy voice.

"Is that.. made from recycled bullets?" He raised his brow. 

"Yea... It is." Bucky looked back at him. His sister had given him the key chain when she died it had two heart shaped charms attached and each one had a photo of Sarah and Steve. 

"That's gotta be worth the same amount as the chain. Say, in the spirit of Christmas I'll trade you for it." The man's grin looked despicable. Bucky snarled inside. God.. Steve would be so happy to wear his tags again. He'd look beautiful in them too. Bucky sighed and took the photos out, giving the man the key chain in exchange for the silver chain. When Bucky and his partner got back inside the car, his partner dropped him off at his home, and he walked inside with a sad smile. The smell of his favorite dish consumed his nose, and his smile became real. 

\------------------

"Stevie." He smiled and kissed his cheek while Steve's hands found comfort alongside him. "It smells amazing in here." 

"Thanks." Steve smiled back and laughed, "C'mon, let's eat." 

After dinner, they turned on 'It's a Wonderful Life' and watched it, snuggled against each other. Bucky had long since forgotten about the key chain he lost because was more important than the smile Steve was going to have on his face when he saw the chain. He felt Steve lean over and grab Bucky's gift. So, Bucky reached for his, and they both stared at each other with smiles of excitement. 

Steve opened Bucky's present and smiled, "Oh, Buck, it's beautiful." He looked at him. 

"It's to put your dog tags on. Y'know so you can wear them." Bucky smiled, and Steve frowned slightly. Bucky finally opened his and smiled at the locket, "Oh Stevie.." It matched his keychain, and it would have looked amazing. "I-... Steve, I traded my key chain for your chain." He frowned. 

"I traded my tags for your locket." Steve frowned. 

"I guess we both traded our favorite things to get each other something special, huh?" Bucky bit his bottom lip and frowned even more. 

"Hey.." Steve pulled Bucky closer, "You're all I ever wanted for Christmas." 

Bucky smiled and kissed Steve's lips gently, "Merry Christmas, Steve."


End file.
